SoRiku: I AmYours And You Are Mine
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: A quick little one shot. Warning, contains shower scene. Satisfy that inner Boys love fan within with SoRiku! :D


"I'm sorry...I can't ....stay, I have to...go.." His words were like daggers, each being trust into my heart and turning like dancers.

"....Good-bye..." He turned towards the black vortex. That's when I lost it, tears erupted from my eyes and I cried for him, screaming his name. I ran forward.

"NO! RIKU!!!" I screamed at the top of my lung, feeling the tears stream faster as I screeched his name. I ran forward, my hand out stretched, longing to clench onto a fistful of his shirt and pull him closer and never let go.

I was so close, I could feel the fabric dance ever so lightly across the very tips of my fingers when I was stopped. My eyes shot open wider and I gasped, a horrendous pain shooting through every inch of my being. I looked up into the eyes of the one person that was always there for me, the person I could always count on, the one I think I might love.

"R-...ik...ku..." I stuttered, tears spilling over once more. Hatred burned in his eyes as he shoved the dagger further into my chest and twisted in violently. He had whipped around just in time to lodge the small blade into my chest just before I was able to touch him. I coughed, blood spraying onto the others chest as I slumped forward, everything going black and my body going cold.

"How dear you.." The hatred in his voice wrenching deeper then the knife he held close, twisting back and forth. I cried the very last tear I could manage, my legs giving out beneath me.

"You lowly bastard, you're not even worth the effort." he spat, giving the blade a final twist before ripping it from my chest. I coughed again, my blood splattering his stone like face.

I slumped forward further and he backed up just in time to miss my falling body. I crashed to the floor and, through my closing eyes I could see my chest wound pumping blood onto the white floor beneath me. I coughed again and looked up to see the one who had slane me wipe the blade on a small cloth.

A sinister laugh escaped his lips as he grinned down at me. The laughter now coming freely, the boy took a step closer to me and kicked me with all his might in the stomach. his eyes were filled with a fire so deep it appeared that he enjoyed this.

I sputtered more blood onto his shoes, fading fast, I just wanted to die now, it all hurt too much. How could he do this to me? Was this really happening? Why did I still love him? Couldn't I see that he had just killed me? Why did I still want to be with him? Why did I love him.....why...

Another laugh. There was no more pain, I was too numb, I didn't feel it as he kicked me again, I could hardly even tell when he stood on my chest and broke every single one of my ribs. I didn't feel his saliva as he spat on my face. I didn't hear the laughter, I didn't see the menacing grin, I didn't feel the blood surrounding me. I was gone and the last thing I saw was a small, fading memory; I saw his face, heard him laughing sweetly, I saw that smile, the smile that would stop my heart every time. his voice echoed until it and I alike, faded into darkness as he called my a dork then laughed again. I will always love you....al...ways...

I shot from my bed, screaming bloody murder. I felt my body soaked with a cold sweat and every fiber of my body shaking. Tremulously, I ripped the sheets off of myslef and flung my stiff body from my bed, making a b-line for my bathroom.

I barely made it to the toilet as I lurched forward and barfed, my stomach contraction as if I were giving birth. The tremor rippled trough my body as I clutched the sides of the bowl, spewing again, the most God awful noises following.

Before I could stop it, tears mixed in with the vomit and I began to weep like a small child. Feeling another surge I slapped my hand on the handle and flushed the toilet, not wanting it to overflow. Again my body rippled and shuttered. I was so scared. What just happened? Did I just admit that I was in love with another guy? Did my subconscious mind just tell me I'm gay? Am I? Oh, I'm so lost! My body shock again and the tears and whimpers increased. I hadn't eaten this much collectively in weeks, how did my body keep finding things to send back up?

I fell to my knees, the barfing had stopped, but I still clung to the sides of the bowl, blubbering like there was no tomorrow. Without Riku, there wouldn't be. I flushed to toilet again and sat there, on the tile shacking and shivering, my stomach hurting like all hell and ever single one of my muscles soar and incapable of moving.

"Sora?!" I could tell it was my twins voice, Roxas. I hated seeming younger and defenceless in front of him, yet I continued to weep and blubber with no slow as he rounded the corner into my bathroom.

"Oh holy hell, Sora!" he cried, falling to his knees beside me. He ran his hand through my hair but I pushed him away with my elbow. I stood to the best of my ability.

"Hey, Sora, you don't loo-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, the tears still flowing from my eyes. I some how managed to stand and push myself along the walls, gaining speed as I went.

"Sora!" Roxas called after me. I didn't listen, if Riku couldn't be there for me, no one could. Yes, I'm gay. I'm gay for Riku and I don't give a flip shit what the world thinks of me! I'M GAY! I let the tears blur my vision as I made my way down the hall, good thing my rooms on the bottom floor...

I made it to the front door, black and white snow fuzzing my vision and my legs were weak, but I pushed forward, one step at a time.

Riku's house was only about a block away from mine and, if I'm careful, I might make it....

"SORA!!!" At the sound of Roxas' voice, I ran faster yet, I didn't even know why, but I did.

I rounded the corner onto the road, noticing the snow on the ground. It was only then that I noticed how absolutely freezing it was, my bare chest numbed with the cold, my bare legs far beyond the point of feeling.

I had never felt this dizzy before but I didn't stop, if any thing, I pushed faster.

"Sora!!" Great, he's still following me. By now, I think he knows where I'm going. I notice that his foot steps behind me stop, but I don't slow, I continue on, Riku's house only two or three roads away.

I couldn't feel anything any more, for a while, my breath stung my lungs as I wheezed, but now even that was gone and my vision was quickly being over come by darkness. The darkness brought back memories of the nightmare I had only just escaped, the sight of that grin, the sound of that laugh, they both wrenched themselves further into my mind.

Quickly I turned my head and lent on the wall of the brick house next to the side walk, violently vomiting into their bushes, colouring the snow a light brown colour with sploches of red. Since when was blood involved? The smell, sight, and motions of vomiting only caused me to do it once again, tears creating small craters in the snow.

I pushed myself off of the wall and pushed forward still, the tears streaming steadily and whimpers bubbling from my chest time and time again.

It felt like hours passed, but I finally reached the oh so familiar house I had been urning for, My body was weaker then ever before and I couldn't hear anything but my mind repeating that manic laughter over and over, my vision reduced to mear shadows, my knees bowing beneath my own weight.

Breathing seemed impossible and standing seemed like a chimera to me now, but none of it mattered, I had to see Riku and tell him that I love him, no matter what the cost.

Slowly, I stumbled forward, leaning on the fence. I couldn't do it...I am so close....I can almost smell that smell he always has..I'm feet from his front door...but...but I can't...I can't do it....As I fell forward, I heard the door open.

"SORA!" his voice was beautiful. If I died there, in the snow, I would have been content, hearing his voice call my name, but I wouldn't die, I still had to tell him I loved him...

As I felt gravity pull my down to what felt like my immortal resting place, I felt something on my skin. It felt like a brand new sensation, the dancing warmth of another's touch; he was holding me...I could truly die now, here, in his arms...

When I awoke, the firs ting I noticed was that I was wrapped up, not in the snow in my boxers like I had been when I passed out. The next thing that came to my attention was that there was music in the air; Piano. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the gentle light stinging my eyes. I sat up, groaning at the pain in my stomach, legs, head, arms, and every where else. As I did so, the sweet lullaby stopped.

"Sora...?" I could instantly tell it was Riku's voice and I shot my head up, ignoring the pulsing surges of pain shooting to my head.

"Riku?!" I called, searching the dim room for the familiar figure, finding it right next to the silhouette of a grand piano. He rushed to me and I could only watch.

"Don't ever pull anything like that again, you scared the living fuck outa me!" He scorned, though his tone was gentle as he walked to the sofa I was occupying.

"you little dork, really, you couldn't call? I mean su-" I cut him off by pulling him into a tight, tight hug, clinging to his thin, muscular hips for all my sorry half-assed life was worth.

For a while he stood silent, then sank to his knees next to the sofa and placed a hand on my head, stroking my spiky hair.

"There there, I'm not going any where so you don't need to kill me." He whispered, chuckling afterwards. Nervously, I laughed and let go of his stomach, but continued to stare him in the eyes.

"Your brother called and told me you were going to show up on my door step looking like hell." He said, answering my unasked question.

"But what he didn't tell me was that you were going to be half dead." He laughed again and stroked the side of my face. He likes me too, doesn't he...

"I'm sorry..."I murdered, looking down. Riku stopped stroking my face, more than likely noticing what he was doing and was ashamed, not that I wanted him to ever stop. However, he took my head in his hands, making me look at him.

"Hey, don't be sorry, but could you do me one small little favour?" I waited to hear what he wanted.

"Could you PLEASE tell me what the fuck this is all about? There had better be a damn good reason for you to look like this. Did some one beat you up? Did they!? Oooh, God I'mma Kick their good for nothin' sorry as-" I cut him off with a kiss, his lips warm against mine.I loved his voice, but I didn't want him to talk any more, just kiss back; and he did. I moaned longingly into him, intertwining my fingers in his silky smooth silver hair.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but it was pure bliss to my weary bones, I had never loved him so much before.

"Sora...?!" Riku's beautiful sea green eyes were wide and frightened.

"Don't look at me like that, you kissed back." I reminded him sweetly, not releasing his hair but instead pulled his forehead to mine, resting it gently on my own.

"THAT was what it was all about...there's something I need to talk to you about..." I had not ever considered rejection, but, seeing as he had kissed me back, I didn't fear it.

"Alright, I'll listen to whatever you have to say, but first..." Riku pulled me to my feet, careful not to get entangled in the blankets as they slipped from my bare chest. I felt weird and over exposed standing here, more then half naked in front of Riku. Much to my relief, he seemed not to notice.

He pulled me down the hall by the hand, my legs still extremely shaky.

"Oh, come on." He moaned as I stumbled for the forth time, only a few feet from the couch. Pulling my closer, he scooped me up into a bridle-style hold. Giving out a light gasp, I clung to his neck.

"There, better?" He asked, obviously amused by the blush colouring my face, I could only nod and cling tighter.

He continued down the hall to his bedroom. Along the way, I noticed how posh everything was, it all looked so expensive and impressive.

"You look a little...worn." he said, entering his room. Surprisingly, everything was clean and tidy, other then the messy bed. I found this amusing because my room is just the opposite and I never took Riku as the kinda guy who always kept his room clean.

"Like you could use..." He continued the length of the room to his bathroom."...A nice warm little..." We entered the Bathroom which was also large and clean.

"...Shower" he purred, crossing to the shower doors. I swallowed and He placed me on my feet before the glass. He went back to the sink and opened on of the drawers, pulling out a tooth brush and toothpaste.

He returned to me and handed me the items with a smile.

"Pucked, didn't you?" He asked, still smiling devilishly. Then I remembered that I had, A LOT then I kissed him, our FIRST kiss! I instantly blushed a deep, deep red, my checks pulsing as I looked down at my feet and wiggled my toes nervously. Riku only chuckled then kissed my forehead gently, wiping away some loose strands of hair.

"Don't worry, your amazing kissing skills made up for it." He purred, his voice luring me in with every word. I blushed even deeper, if at all possible, and shuffled my feet.

"...Na-w, you're just sayin' that..." I retorted trying to hide my blush, it didn't work.

Riku chuckled and slid open the shower door and stepping inside, holding a hand out for me to take and I did.

"No, I mean it..." He kissed my forehead again before reaching around me to shut the glass door, bringing me into a loving embrace. I hugged him back.

"So, about the kiss..." even though I knew he liked me, I still felt shy about telling him how I felt, but I wouldn't let that stop me, he had to know, the sooner the better.

"Hmm-mmh" He replied, turning away from me to turn on the water.

At first I winced at the pressure of the water, then sighed as it began to loosen up my back. Riku came up behind me and began to massage my shoulders, I moaned under his grasp; it felt so good.

"Well....I just...you see..." I couldn't get the words out, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of anything to say that would match how I felt.

Before I could start rambling again, Riku spun me to face him and, without a moments hesitation, brought me into a deep, passionate kiss. Again, I moaned and cradled his face in my hands as he did the same.

Ok, so sure, maybe this was moving rather fast, but this time it was he who kissed me, not vis versa. Just as I thought these thoughts, I felt his tongue caress my lower lip, begging for entrance, entrance of which I gave full heartedly.

This time it was his turn to moan as I, too explored his mouth with my tongue. I felt his hands leave my face, land on my chest and travel downwards until they reached the waistband of my now soaked boxers. At this I pulled away slowly, my breaths raspy and unsteady.I rested my forehead on his once more and watched him skilfully work the thin fabric from my hips. I flushed a brighter red as my shorts hit the tile with a muted 'plop'. Here I was, in the shower, naked before my best friend.

Riku smiled again and kissed my forehead, pulling off his own water-splattered shirt. I couldn't help but marvel a the muscles coating every inch of his body, all of them moving and tugging under his pale skin like a well oiled machine.

Tentatively I reached out and ran my fingers through the ridges and dips of his chest. As I did so, he gave out as shuttered breath and his muscles shied away from my touch. I looked up at him, arching my brow, his face was just as blushed as mine.

"That......it...tickles..." He breathed, ashamed for some reason I couldn't see. I laughed placed my hand on his chest.

"It does, does it?" My tone was so seductive it surprised even me. I allowed my hand to train down his chest, down his stomach, barely touching the now goose bump-covered skin, until I reached his waist band. He took another shuttered breath and watched my hand as I undid the fly and let the heavy pants sink to the tile, landing with a louder 'thunk' then mine had, and splashing water up both our legs.

"Sora..." his voice was small and unsure, but I knew, I knew deep down, he wanted what I did.I knew he wanted me.

I looked back up at him and he returned my gaze, cupping my face in his warm hands. I'm so happy that I never want to leave this moment, not ever. Reassuring him with a smile, I nuzzled my face into those hands, closing my eyes and letting out a light sigh.

With my eyes still closed, I hooked my thumps into the silky fabric on the others waist.

"You ready?" I don't really know why I asked, perhaps it was simply to hear his voice. At this thought, the sound of his menacing laughter filled my head once more. I felt all heat leave my face and my fingers tremble where they were, unable to move.

"Shh, it's OK, I don't bite....TOO hard." Then he laughed a sweet, devilish laugh that over came the frightening one in my head and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I'll remind you you said that later." I whispered, ripping the boxers from his hips, letting them settle around his ankles.

He laughed again and wiped away the water collecting on my cheeks.

"Oh? So what do you plan to do later that involves biting?" he asked slowly, he got me and I blushed perfusly.

"Tsk, you caught me.." I sighed sarcasticly then laughed, Riku soon joining me. Slowly he turned me to face the shower head and massaged my shoulders again. I smiled and opened the toothpaste, smothering it across the brush.

As I cleaned my teeth, I felt Riku reach in front of me, his body lining up perfectly with mine, sending shivers of pure joy through my spine. I looked up from the floor to see him grab the large shampoo bottle on the rack below the shower head.

As he brought his arm back, I noticed that he didn't move away from me, he kept his body, especially his hips, pressed against mine. I heard him open the bottle, then I felt him empty some of the soap onto my head.

Questioningly, I tilted my head back to look him in the face. He looked up from my hair and smiled at me, kissing my nose.

"I haven't got all day, I don't know if you've realized, but it's just gone three." he answered, now massaging my head; damn, he sure is good with those hands of his....Holy shit! Three! I straightened up and turned to face him.

"THREE?!" I gasped past the toothbrush in my mouth. Riku laughed and continued to lather in the shampoo.

"Don't worry, I called your brother while you were sleeping and told him you'd be spending the night, he'll bring a bag over for you when he gets home from work." When he was finished talking he clapped his hands together, bubbles covering both of us, a few going up my nose. I coughed and spluttered, Riku blowing some out of his nose and wiping his eyes, laughing whole heartedly all the while.

"Smooth..." I managed between coughs, he only laughed.

"What, this?" He asked, scooping some white bubbles from my head and blowing them in my face. I squinted my eyes as the soap began to sting them and I coughed and gagged on the toothbrush and the bubbles.

"yes! That." I croaked, turning to spit the toothpaste down the drain, placing the brush and paste on the rack next to the other soaps. I stood straight and faced him again, soap still spotting my face and in my eye.

"'K, just had to know what you were talking about." his voice was smug as he wiped the suds from my face as the water washed them down. Hmm, this stuff smells go-od. I closed my eyes and breathed in trough my nose, this is what Riku always smells like...I took another breath. Just as I was about to take another breath, I felt something warm brush past my lips, then something push between them and I happily opened my mouth, letting Riku in.

After a while, I pulled back but wrapped my arms around his strong, toned waist, pulling him closer.

"So, like I was saying....about the kiss......" My cheeks were on fire, my heart about to burst from my chest at any moment and my gaze down-casted, which didn't help my own increasing pulse between my legs; God, he's big and strong EVERY WHERE.

There was a long silence, the only noise in the large room was the sputtering flow of water pounding my my back. I couldn't move my gave, I couldn't move my hands from their current position either side of his hips. I could feel tears coming but I wouldn't let fear stop me from doing what I had to.

"...I-I........I th-...in-nk I...............m-..migh-ght..l-....." Much to my relief, Riku saved me from my certain doom by kissing me, so gently that, at first, I thought I was imagining it. When he pulled away, he slid his and down to the small of my back, pulling my close, own hips pushing against each others. I could feel him sigh, his warm breath dancing across my wet skin as he rested his fore head against mine once more.

"I love you, too." He whispered and for the first time in a long time I cried tears of joy as I pulled him closer.

"I love you..." he whispered again and my heart stopped. I stand corrected, I had never loved another this much as I did right now, here, in his loving arms. At that very moment I vowed never to leave his side ever again, I would love him 'till the very essence of the universe faded into darkness, I would love him until time itself ended, then a little longer after that; I would do anything for, even if he would hate me for doing so, I was his and he was mine and I never planned on letting it be any other way; not ever.

* * *

Ok, just a short little SoRiku FanFic, I love it so much X3 however, as I got to the '...felt Riku reach in front of me, his body lining up perfectly with mine, sending shivers of pure joy through my spine. I looked up from the floor to see him grab the large 'shampoo'...' I lost the very small amount of seriousness I had towards this story, as you can probably tell. Yep, that's me, sitting here all alone with my computer at 4 in the morning typing up this seemingly pointless story, cackling to myself about all the stupid ways I can phrase what Roxas is thinking, but hey, as long as some one finds this at least relatively as entertaining as I did, I'm good :3 Well, hope you liked!

Please leave comments, I would really love to hear my readers thoughts, what ever they maybe. Nothing means more to a writer then to know that some where, some one is reading and harvesting the fruits of our hard labours. COMMENTS=LOVE 3

much love, FanGirlYasha~3


End file.
